Is This Real?
by ChachiLopez
Summary: Ambrunk? Dean/Punk :)
1. Chapter 1

"Deaaaannnn! You can't not come to our barbecue! It's tradition!" Seth whined as he rolled over my lap. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, looking at roman for help.

"I can't help you man. I agree with my little flying squirrel." He said, laughing as Seth glared at him.

"Dude, I'm gonna be the only one there without a date, I always have a date. I think I'm just goin' through a drought and I need to stay home." Seth looked at Roman and Roman sighed. "What?"

"We think that maybe...idunno...you should settle down.." I sighed, I saw where this conversation was going, I got up, surprised when Seth clung to me like a little monkey.

"Ro...please get your boyfriend..." Apparently Roman thought it was funny.

"Seriously Dean, have you ever thought, idunno, maybe, you should settle down? Start a family?" Roman said, detaching Seth from my body.

"Why?"

"We just want you to be happy, Dean." Seth said, clinging to Roman now.

But I am happy. Well at least I thought I was happy, I didn't really do relationships, I did casual hook-ups and that was that. No feelings. No strings attached.

"You won't be the only single guy here I promise." Seth said, a hopeful look in his eyes. I sighed, I couldn't turn him down when he did the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll be here. I need to go shower, I'll be back in a few hours alright?" Roman and Seth nodded as I walked towards the door.

"Love you deannnnnn." Seth said sweetly. I sighed and smiled, sometimes he was just too adorable. I'm guessing it was because he was pregnant. I hugged him, planting a wet kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too spider monkey." I smiled and slapped hands with roman promising I would be back later.

"Dress nice!" I heard Seth say from behind the door after I left.

This is gonna be a long day.

**3 hours later **

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I mumbled, fixing my tie. I didn't own a suit but what I did own where some dress pants that took awhile to get in, a dark blue dress shirt and a grey tie. I sighed and hesitated before I rang the doorbell. As soon as I raised my hand towards the doorbell, I was basically tackled by someone. We both flew backwards together and he landed on top of me.

"Ph-DEAN! You made it! Oh..." I heard Seth but I was too busy staring at the gorgeous, and I do mean gorgeous, guy on top of me.

"Oh, I...I...I'm sorry I uh...wasn't watching where I was going.." The guy said, getting up and offering his hand to me. I smiled a little and took his hand, standing up and brushing myself off. I smiled at the guy about to ask his name when Seth came over.

"Sooo!" Seth started, "I see you've met Phil." I nodded and looked at Phil, smirking. I thought it was cute how Phil blushed and looked away. "You guys should get to know each other..." Seth blurted out. I narrowed my eyes, somewhat glaring at him.

"I would like that." Phil said softly. My eyes went wide and I looked at him.

"Really?... Seth... Romans probably looking for you, go."

"But-"

"Seth, don't make me take Sethie." I threatened, Sethie was his favorite doll, looked just like him too. Seth finally gave in and stomped inside. "So, you wanna get to know me?"

"Definitely. You're hot but I gotta make sure you're not an asshole." Phil said, smiling. Well, at least he was truthful.

"How about we start now? Let's go see if Seth is still mad." I said, smirking a little, and Phil's blush was back.

Inside we made a b-line for the deck and found at least one seat. Feeling bold, I sat down and pulled Phil on my lap, laughing when he grumbled about being okay with sitting on the ground.

"So what do you wanna know philly?" I asked, taking my eyes off of Seth bugging Roman about something.

"First off, don't call me Philly, Deanie-" I growled at that, making Phil blush more, "but...idunno... Seth pretty much filled me in on you, I just didn't think you'd be so...gorgeous." He mumbled. I smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it.

"Why thank you.."

"Charming too...you're the whole package huh?" I laughed at that, I was far from the whole package but something in me really wanted to get to know Phil. Before I could respond, Seth came over asking to borrow Phil.

"Sure. I'm gonna talk to roman about something. I'm watching you Seth!" Seth stuck his tongue out at me before dragging Phil with him upstairs. I laughed and walked over to Roman who was completely content with wearing a dress shirt and dress pants while grilling.

"You like him huh?" He asked, closing the grill so no more smoke got into his hair.

"Yeah it's crazy. Normally I know what I want and I go after it, but this time, I don't know... Something about him screams relationship. I've never wanted a serious relationship with anyone after Chris..."

"Chris was a fucking idiot..." I nodded in agreement and jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Roman looked at me and smiled. "You deserve to be happy bro...take a chance, you never know what could happen." He whispered before Phil pulled me away.

"Where are we goin' gorgeous?" I asked as he dragged me to the front of the house.

"Just here. I want you to myself." I know he didn't mean it like that but the words went directly to my cock.

"Phil..."

"Hm?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my chest. Jeez he was adorable.

"Do you wanna idunno...go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I asked, running a shaky hand through my hair. Phil pulled away slowly and my heart started hammering in my chest. I was sure I was going to get denied.

"A date?" He repeated, his smile extremely bright. I smiled back and nodded.

"A date. What do you like to do? Or I could surprise you. I'm great with surprises!" I was very enthusiastic about this date.

"Hm. I love surprises... Surprise me." I nodded smiling, trying to control my impulses but I just couldn't. Before I could stop myself I grabbed Phil's face and kissed him. I was so happy! I was also surprised when he kissed me back, pulling away when we needed air.

"You're excited huh?" Phil asked, I nodded and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's cute." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I think the food is ready, c'mon." I said pulling him after me. That went way better than planned! Wow when did I turn into a squeaky 15 year old girl?! I'm Dean Ambrose! I don't get squeaky! I hope this date goes as planned!

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll y'all! My Deanie and Punky muses were on me about this for the past few days. I love them. They are my babies. Happy readings!


	2. Chapter 2

I was up all night trying to figure out where to take Phil for a date when it hit me! SeaWorld! He seems like the type to love really big aquariums anyway. I decided to call Seth just to make sure, he picked up on the second ring.

"What?" I took my phone away from my ear and looked at it. Ooookay.

"Uh Seth? You okay spider monkey?"

"I'm fine. But your niece or nephew keeps kicking me, what's up?"

"Does Phil like aquariums?"

"Correction, loves, my brother LOVES aquariums." Seth said, groaning a little.

"Your brother? I thought we were talking about Phil?"

"Phil's my brother fool. Look, I gotta go, I'm supposed to be on bedrest and I just heard Ro's car. Bye Deanie!" Before I could protest, he had hung up. That little shit. I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed, looking at the time.

"Maybe I should get dressed now." I said to myself, it was only 11 and I had texted Phil to let him know I would pick him up at 3. It was safe to say that I was beyond anxious.

After I had gotten out of the shower, there was a knock at my door. I looked at the time and sighed, who the hell was at my door this early. Right when I had made up my mind that I was going to chew this guy out for disturbing me, as soon as I opened the door, tattooed arms were around my neck.

"I couldn't wait!" Phil said, kissing me quickly. I was about to speak when I blushed and looked down. "Oh! Was I interrupting?"

"No baby boy not at all, make yourself at home, I'm gonna go...get decent." I said, smirking when I caught Phil staring at me. He nodded and followed me. "So you're coming to my room?" I asked, smiling at how cute he was being. I saw Phil nod out of the corner of my eye as I walked to my closet.

"Your bed is comfortable!" Phil said, obviously rolling around on my bed. It was comfortable, who doesn't love memory foam beds?!

"I know! Memory foam!" I heard Phil gasp and move around more. I smiled as I came out of the closet and saw Phil under my covers, all I could see was the top of his head. "Jesus, you are so adorable." I mumbled, crawling under my blankets next to him. "Whatcha doin?" I said, smiling at him.

"It's nice under here. I don't sleep much and-" Phil cut himself off with a yawn. "Sorry I...I'm, I have insomnia and your bed is really comfortable." I smiled a little and pulled him closer to me with him laying his head on my chest.

"Well we've got a few hours to kill, sleep." Phil nodded and was out like a light. In that time I had fallen asleep too only to wake up a few hours later to Phil staring at me.

"What? I got spit on my face?" I asked, my voice groggy from sleep. Phil blushed and shook his head.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." He mumbled, burying his face in my neck.

"No problem sweetness," I hiccuped a little and gasped when he bit me. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked, looking at Phil who had this playful look in his eyes.

"It's raining really bad out.. I don't think it's a good idea to go out in this weather but I have an idea." I raised my eyebrow, half disappointed at the shitty weather and fully interested in what Phil's idea was. "We can order Chinese and just talk." I nodded, that was a good idea. "But-"

"But?"

"We have to make a fort!" Phil said, hopping up and yanking the blankets and sheets away from me. "Come on! We can make one using your couch!" He said, running out of my room. I smiled and followed him happily, he was an energetic one. After we made the fort, we ordered Chinese and decided to get to know each other until the food came.

"So, you and Seth are brothers?" I asked, laying my head on Phil's lap. He nodded, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm older by a few years..."

"So if we get married, I'll be related to Seth and somehow roman?" I asked, laughing, ending my laugh with a yawn.

"Definitely." Phil said, smiling at me. We continued talking even after the food came and if I didn't believe in love at first sight, I sure as hell believe in it now. Phil was perfect. With all his imperfections that he constantly reminded me of, he was stunningly perfect, the more he talked, the more I fell in love, I wanted to love him and show him love, that's what he deserves. Real love.

"Why are you staring at me?" Phil asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"You." Phil blushed and looked away. I put my food down and turned his face towards me, "why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Blush and look away?"

"Because you make me nervous.."

"Good nervous?"

"Great nervous! I just... Is this real? This isn't some game right? I mean, I just poured my heart out to you and-" he was rambling, so I leaned forward and kissed him, a soft, passionate kiss that silenced him and his doubts.

"This, is very real baby boy." I said softly, kissing his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're so cute!" I heard a voice say, I growled a little and cuddled closer to the body next to me.

"Don't get too close babe, you know Dean wakes up swinging sometimes." I mumbled something and sat up, trying to not wake Phil.

"Why are you guys in my apartment?" I asked, eyeing Seth especially.

"We came to bother you guys, we didn't have anything to do and Romie has the day off." Seth said, hopping on my kitchen counter.

"Deeaaannnnn..." Phil whined and rolled over, clutching my waist. Seth and Roman snickered a little and took out their phones, ready to take pictures.

"Don't you dare!" I started, "baby boy, apparently we have company." I said, poking Phil's nose, which I found out was an effective way to get him to wake up.

"No. Company leave." Phil mumbled, kissing my stomach.

"That's how you talk to your pregnant brother?" Seth asked, eyes going wide and watery. Phil sat up at that, looking at Seth.

"Aren't you supposed to be on bedrest?" Phil asked, getting up and blushing when he realized he only had on my shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to have on clothes?"

"Hush! We just...fell asleep and...hush!" Phil said, stumbling on his words.

"Dean, c'mere.." Roman said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got up and walked over to him, completely aware that I only had on boxers.

"What's up?"

"Did you tell him about Chris?" Roman asked, going through my cabinets.

"No... And if you're looking for candy, I ran out..." I whispered sheepishly. Roman groaned and turned to face me.

"Chris is back..." Roman said, a serious look on his face. He hated Chris for what he did to me.

"What do you mean he's back? He left roman, for good. He can't just be back. I-" I stopped talking when Phil wrapped his arms around my midsection kissing the back of my neck. I shivered and moved my hands over my crotch area.

"What're you guys talking about?" He asked, still kissing the back of my neck.

"Your boyfriend has a severe lack of...sweets, and I have a horrible sweet tooth. I'm debating on whether I should kill him now or later." Roman said, chuckling a bit. Phil's eyes went wide.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you guys are dating aren't you?" I sighed because Phil had stopped kissing my neck, but thankfully my boner went away.

"Of course they're dating!" Seth squeaked, pulling roman between his legs, yawning.

"Well! That's our cue to go! He needs sleep." Roman said, picking Seth up bridal style.

"I'm not a baby, Rome!"

"Yes you are!" Phil and Roman said at the same time. Seth pouted and continued to pout as he was carried out. I laughed at them and closed the door behind them.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes? I mean..."

"Are you my boyfriend?" Phil asked, biting his lip, shifting nervously.

"I...if you want me to be..." I don't know why I was nervous all of a sudden. My eyes went wide when Phil smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his and around my neck.

"I definitely want you to be my boyfriend.." He said, kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his waist, effectively pulling him closer. "I think I need to go home and shower though." Phil mumbled as the kiss ended. I laughed and nodded.

"Your clothes are in my room baby boy." Phil nodded and released me, skipping to my room, giving me a nice view of his perfect ass. After he was changed, he pulled me to the door with him.

"I'll call you when I'm...not all dirty." Phil said, laughing a little. I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Our little date was fun, but I still owe you a public date." I said, kissing him passionately. I had to refrain from sticking my tongue down his throat so I just stuck to sucking on his bottom lip, hearing him moan was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. Instinct took over and I backed him up to the door, picking him up by his thighs.

"D-dean..." He moaned, running his nails down my back. I groaned and arched into his touch, kissing down to his neck.

"Mine." I growled, sucking on the space between his neck and his shoulder, pulling back only to see a pretty purple mark blossom. I looked at Phil, his head was back, exposing his neck and his mouth was slightly open, panting, I didn't think he knew it, but he was grinding against me, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Dean...please..." Phil moaned, tugging my hair.

"What do you want, baby boy?" I asked, my breath on his neck. He shivered and tightened his legs around me.

"You...please..." He whined, grinding against me harder. Shit.

"Baby boy, are you sure? There's no turning back after this..." Phil nodded quickly.

"Please..." He whispered, and that was what threw me over the edge.

I latched back on to his neck with my teeth and carried him to my room, tossing him on my bed.

"These clothes...gotta go..." I mumbled, taking his pants off, groaning when I realized he didn't have any underwear on. I started to take off his shirt when he sat up and took it off himself.

"Eager are we?" I mumbled, smirking a little.

"Need you..." He groaned, staring at my boxers. I smirked and quickly pushed them down, kicking them off. I crawled over him, hovering over him, reaching in my drawer and grabbing a condom, rolling it on. My hand was moving around in my drawer looking for lube. Shit.

"What?"

"No lube.." I mumbled, sitting back on my heels.

"We don't need it."

"Phil I don't wanna-"

"I can take it...please..." I sighed and bit my lip.

"Phil..."

"Dean, I can take it." I sighed and nodded, lining up with his entrance. I looked at him once more to make sure he was positive he was okay with this. I got my answer when he pulled me down, kissing me. "In me.." I nodded and pushed into Phil.

"Fuck !" We rasped out at the same time. He was so damn tight! I opened my eyes and looked down at him and he was panting and arching against me, urging me to move.

"Move..." He mumbled against my neck. I nodded and started to move slowly, loving how every time I pulled out, he pulled me back in. After awhile I started moving faster, thrusting harder, loving how Phil came undone underneath me. I loved how he arched and screamed my name over and over and over again, how he begged and he begged so pretty. Time was moving so slow before everything sped up and Phil was begging to come.

"Please please please let me cum, please..." Phil moaned, saying that he was vocal in bed was an understatement. I smirked and grabbed Phil's cock, jerking him slow, chuckling a little when he growled and grabbed my hair, threatening me in some other language. I sped up the pace and started kissing his neck.

"This what you want? Huh baby boy?" All I got in response was jibberish as he bucked into my hand, tossing his head back. I thruster harder few more times before Phil and I came together but what really shocked me was the way Phil screamed as he came. The sound was something so angelic that I would probably hear it in my dreams.

"Jesus.." I mumbled, pulling out and tying the condom, throwing it away.

"Phil?" I poked Phil to make sure he was still alive.

"Nooo...lemme...lemme sleep..." He mumbled, rolling over and hugging my thigh. I laughed and grabbed a tissue, cleaning off his stomach, pulling a cover over us, letting him sleep. I looked over at the clock, my eyes going wide when I realized it was almost 4pm. What an eventful day. I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean/Punk

When I woke up, Phil was gone. Well I thought he was gone until I heard the shower running. I sat up, rubbing my eye. "Jeez, what time is it?" I mumbled to myself, I looked over at the clock. Seven AM. Why is it so early?! I grumbled to myself and hid under the covers, grabbing Phil's pillow, hugging it to my chest. I growled when I felt a weight on top of me.

"Baby?" Phil whispered, pulling the blanket down, Phil had on one of my shirts that was surprisingly bigger than him, but I was still naked.

"Noooooo it's 7am...Dean tired." I groaned, that groan turning into a moan when Phil started kissing my neck.

"It seems like little Dean isn't tired..." Phil said, smiling. He was right, he was turning me on in all the right ways. "I got called in to work today, wanna have a morning quickie before I have to actually get ready?" That woke me up. An hour later, Phil was out the door, heading home so he could change and go to work. Phil owned a gym in downtown Florida with his dad.

While he was gone, I decided to shower and clean up around the house before I had to go to work. I was a bartender in Miami and I can't complain, the bar I'm at was the only place that ever gave me a chance. I was making me some lunch when there was a knock at the door.

"Comin!" I put down my food and walked to my door, opening it.

"Long time no speak!"

"Chris...,what are you doing here?" I asked, not wanting to invite him into my apartment.

"I came back for you my little lunatic." He said, moving closer to me.

"No! Fuck you Chris! You left me! You cheated on me and you left me! So I'm gonna ask you nicely, to get the fuck away from me and STAY away from me!" I hissed, turning my back on him, walking back into my apartment and slamming the door, locking it.

"When you're ready to talk doll face, you know where to find me!" I heard Chris yell as he walked away. I slid down my door, sitting on the floor. I loved Chris, I really did, he just kept hurting me and I couldn't handle it.

_"Chrissy!" I practically squeaked, running up to my boyfriend of 5 years Chris Jericho, the front man of the band Fozzy. _

_"Hey my little lunatic!" He said, kissing me. "You missed me already? I was only gone for five minutes." He said softly. I nodded, chewing my lip. _

_"I know, but I just missed you...you just got back from on tour and...I have a little surprise for you." I smirked, pushing him backwards on the bed. _

_"Oh really now?"_

_"Mhmm...just relax." 45 mind blowing minutes of sex and there was a knock on the door. I groaned and rolled over, clinging to Chris. "We can't even have an hour and a half alone without-" _

_"Chrissy? C'mon babe I know you're in there..." I sat up, frowning. Chris' eyes had gone wide and he started sweating. _

_"Really Chris?! I forgave you the first time! You said it was the last fucking time!" I yelled, getting up and pulling my clothes on. "I'm so fucking stupid for believing you had actually changed. We're done. I hope you enjoyed my ass because that's the LAST time you're ever gonna see it and be in it!" I grabbed the rest of my stuff and stormed out._

I sighed when there was a knock on the door.

"Open up bro, it's Roman.." I got up, opening the door with a fake smile.

"What's up man?" I moved to the side to let him in. "Where's Seth?"

"Out with his mom... What's wrong?" Dammit. Roman always knew when something was wrong. It was like he could sense a change in your aura or some shit like that.

"Why would anything be wrong?" I asked, walking back to the kitchen to finish my lunch.

"Don't bull shit me. Sources tell me Phil left this morning, is it him?" I rolled my eyes, I knew by 'sources' he meant Seth.

"No. Phil spent the night we're good, it wasn't him." I said, sitting on the counter eating my nachos.

"Then tell me dude. It couldn't be that bad. Unless you have like, herpes or something cause I mean that's-"

"What the fuck roman! You almost made me choke on my nacho!" Herpes. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"I'm just sayin'! Now if it ain't herpes, then tell me!"

"Chris came by..." I mumbled, my laughter dying off.

"Shit...what'd the little bastard want? I'll gladly kick his ass again!" I smiled at that, Roman fucked him up pretty bad after I told him what happened between Chris and I.

"Thanks Ro, but he wanted to get back together..." I shrugged, putting my plate in the dishwasher, "when he left he said I know where to find him when I wanna talk..." Roman sighed.

"Have you told Phil about it?"

"No." Roman raised his eyebrow, folding his arms. "I know I know! I wanted to tell him yesterday but we had sex and fell asleep and didn't wake up until 7 this morning and it was too early to discuss exes and after we had sex again he left." I looked up and Roman was staring at me with his mouth open.

"Y'all had sex?! He isn't freaked out or anything right?!"

"What? No! It was perfect!"

"You should tell him about Chris..."

"Yea but what if he leaves?" See I had this issue where I would get attached and obsessed with someone and I was already attached and obsessed with Phil. If he left me, it would break me.

"Dean...don't think like that alright? He won't leave. Your ex is the psycho, not you." And there it is. Roman and Seth had been telling me for years that I'm not psychotic, I'm not a lunatic, I'm not crazy. I never believe them though. I shrugged and looked at the clock.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Roman was a very successful interior designer and his schedule wasn't hectic but it did require him to be at work early.

"Not until 3 young grasshopper, don't be so quick to get rid of me." Roman said, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Yea whatever!" I mumbled, we sat and talked until it was time for us both to head out for work and if knew Roman was right. I do need to tell Phil about Chris...just not right now.


End file.
